goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Star (musical)
Bright Star is a stage musical. Cast *Carmen Cusack - Alice Murphy *Wayne Alan Wilcox/Paul Alexander Nolan - Jimmy Ray Dobbs *Stephen Bogardus - Daddy Cane *A.J. Shively - Billy Cane *Stephen Lee Anderson - Daddy Murphy *Patti Cohenour/Dee Hoty - Mama Murphy *Wayne Duvall/Michael Mulheren - Mayor Josiah Dobbs *Jeff Blumenkrantz - Daryl Ames *Hannah Elless - Margo Crawford *William Youmans - Stanford Adams *Sarah DeNise - Edna *Sarah Jane Shanks - Florence Plot In 1946, editor Alice Murphy greets the audience and tells them that, instead of overseeing other people's stories, she is going to tell her own. One year earlier, in the town of Hayes Creek, serviceman and aspiring writer Billy Cane returns home after serving in World War II. He reunites with his father and his childhood friend Margo before learning that his mother has died. Several weeks later, Billy visits Margo and tells her he is going to submit his stories to The Asheville Southern Journal. Upon arriving at the offices of the Journal, he finds himself rebuffed by employees Darryl and Lucy. However, Alice finds herself charmed by a brazen lie that Billy tells and considers accepting his stories. She later declines Lucy's invitation to a dance, but privately reflects on a time when she would have gone to a dance. Flashing back to 1923, a sixteen-year-old Alice flirts with Jimmy Ray Dobbs in her hometown of Zebulon, North Carolina. When Alice returns home later that night, her parents reprimand her while pondering her unfortunate future. Meanwhile, Jimmy Ray returns home only to be lectured by his father, Mayor Josiah Hobbs, on what the future holds for him. In 1945, upon receiving encouragement from Alice in the form of a ten dollar check, Billy decides to settle down in Asheville and dedicate his time to writing. Margo reflects that she had other hopes for her future with Billy, but she decides to put her hopes aside and be supportive of his dreams. In 1923, Alice and Jimmy Ray make their way to the riverbank and make love. Sometime later, Alice goes to see the town physician after feeling ill only to learn she is pregnant. Josiah arranges for Alice to stay in a remote cabin for the duration of her pregnancy. She divides her time in isolation by knitting a sweater for the baby and talking about their child with Jimmy Ray when he visits. Shortly after giving birth to a baby son, Alice and her parents learn that Josiah has secretly put the child up for adoption. Alice tries to make him change his mind, but loses the argument. Josiah departs with the baby in a valise and boards the train to Hayes Creek before throwing the valise into the river when no one is looking. In 1924, Alice prepares to attend college in Chapel Hill and privately yearns to find her son. Meanwhile, in 1945, Margo talks with her friends about how she misses Billy. Back in 1924, Jimmy Ray tells an ailing Josiah that he is going to meet Alice in Chapel Hill. When Josiah confesses what happened to the baby, Jimmy Ray decides to stay with his father after realizing he can't possibly tell Alice the truth. In 1946, Darryl and Lucy encounter a creatively frustrated Billy while sharing an after-work drink and try to cheer him up. The next day, Alice tells Billy that one of his stories is set to be published in the Journal. He confesses that he has been writing about Hayes Creek before inviting her to see where his stories take place. She agrees before departing for Raleigh to complete some unfinished business. In Raleigh, Alice requests permission to look through adoption papers drafted during the period when her son would have been registered. After failing to find what she is looking for, Alice encounters Jimmy Ray and learns about Josiah's actions. Back in Hayes Creek, Billy tells Margo that he's moving back home before realizing that she's the girl for him. In Zebulon, Alice reconciles with her father after he apologizes for allowing Josiah to take the baby away from her. Not wanting to continue his distress any longer, she tells him the child was adopted by a good family and is living a successful life. She makes her way to Hayes Creek and sees Billy's childhood home where she discovers the baby sweater she sent with her son, discovering that she is Billy's birth mother. A few weeks later, everyone involved assembles in Asheville and gets a happy ending. Musical numbers ;Act I *"If You Knew My Story" — Alice and Ensemble *"She's Gone" — Daddy Cane and Billy *"Bright Star" — Billy and Ensemble *"Way Back in the Day" — Alice and Ensemble *"Whoa, Mama" — Jimmy, Alice, and Ensemble *"Firmer Hand/Do Right" — Daddy Murphy, Mama Murphy, Alice, and Ensemble *"A Man's Gotta Do" — Mayor Dobbs and Jimmy *"Asheville" — Margo and Ensemble *"What Could Be Better" — Jimmy, Alice, and Ensemble *"I Can't Wait" — Alice, Jimmy, and Ensemble *"Please, Don't Take Him" — Mayor Dobbs, Alice, Daddy Murphy, Mama Murphy, Stanford Adams, and Ensemble *"A Man's Gotta Do" (Reprise) — Mayor Dobbs and Ensemble ;Act II *"Sun's Gonna Shine" — Alice, Mama Murphy, Margo, Daddy Cane, Edna, Florence, and Ensemble *"Heartbreaker" — Jimmy *"Another Round" — Lucy, Daryl, Billy, and Ensemble *"I Had a Vision" — Alice and Jimmy *"Always Will" — Billy, Margo, and Ensemble *"Can't Wait" (Reprise) — Ensemble *"So Familiar" — Alice and Ensemble *"At Long Last" — Alice and Ensemble *"Finale" — Ensemble Category: Stage musicals